


Take Care

by SlytherinSweetheart1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSweetheart1/pseuds/SlytherinSweetheart1
Summary: Is she really letting him touch her while her ex fiancé is less than ten feet away? J/S for ThePornBattle





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FandomRevival](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomRevival) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> public orgasm

She’s never been good at drunken decisions, and this show of bad faith may just take the cake.

His hands are on her; the left at her waist, the right on her forearm as he stands behind her and crowds her into the bar.

She’s sensetized to his every movement, every sound, despite the dozen or so shots they had both had. 

The Colonel is frighteningly possessive, which is both surprising and wonderfully obvious. He doesn’t know that she had been engaged to Jonas, although she realizes it’s a matter of time really. Instead, he senses *something* and she is hyper aware that he doesn’t like it. 

Across the crowded bar, Jonas is glowering at the two of them. Watching the subtle shift of her shoulders as the Colonel brushes the back of his hand across the underside of her breast. Seeing her gasp as his mouth  - oh God- lingers at her ear.

Her ex-fiancé can see that her breathing is now shallow. She thinks her arousal must be palpable; she’s wet and now both of them *know*. The Colonel, she’s a little mortified to realize, can probably smell her excitement as he pushes his knee between her thighs. 

Sam can’t help but aquiesce, spreading her legs to give him better access. She instinctually grinds herself into his erection while Jonas looks at her. 

The bartender slams the next round down with gusto. Her hand shakes to bring the liquid to her lips. Her CO - her CO! Is palming at her ass. The fire burns across her throat. She desperately wants to kiss him. The shame of it excites her. 

She’s never felt so wanton as she does when his fingers brush against the front of her pants. They trail along the snap of her jeans and then fiercely pinch between her legs. 

She’s resting her weight on him, almost panting, forgetting everything but the two men in the room. A part of her wonders if the Colonel is looking at her, or at Jonas, as he strokes her. Again. Again. 

She knows Jonas can recognize the exact moment the Colonel makes her come. She tenses, her eyes fall shut. Jonas falls away, the world is just the Colonel murmuring into her hair and holding her against him. She catches her breath to ride out the aftershocks as his arms come around her protectively. The Colonel gentles and guides her to face him, caresses the back of her head with the fingers that had just been between her legs.

The world slowly refocuses.

“Pissing contest?” She hopes she doesn’t sound bitter.

”Hardly a contest.” His smirk is arousing and irritating. She wants to wipe it off his face, possibly with a kiss.

“O Captain, my Captain.” The Colonel jokes a few weeks later. She suspects it’s true. 


End file.
